Before the Military
by Beastmaster2003
Summary: This story takes place before Roy Mustang and Maes Hughes joined the military.I suck at summaries.Roy moves into a small town out in the middle of nowhere and meets Maes. I guess you'll just have to read the rest to find out what happens.


Disclaimer: No, I don't own FMA. And just so all you wonderful readers out there know...I have no idea where this story is going. I'm just bored and I write when I'm bored. It might be a Roy/Riza fic, but I'm not sure if I wanna do that. I suck at keeping the characters in character so I'll apologize for that right now. I'm also too lazy to type this up in a program with spell check. I just upload a blank document to here then type it in here. Sorry about all the errors but like I said before I'm lazy and don't really care. Also here are some notes for you. I'll try to post these in every chapter or else I'll just keep using the same disclaimer.  
This means thinking  
(and anything like this is a wonderful note from me) now enjoy the story.

* * *

Roy Mustang sat in the passenger seat of his mother's station wagon waving at his best friend as they pulled from the driveway. "Why do we have to leave mom? It's not fair." 

His mother sighed and looked at her son through the corner of her eye. "Because your father and I are getting a divorce."

"I know that, but why do we have to leave why can't he?" Roy snapped.

"We're moving because I'm tired of the city life. I just want to move out to a small town. Is that ok with you?"

"I can't wait to move." The little girl in the back seat said happily.

Roy glared at his mother. "I wouldn't care as much if you weren't taking me away from my home and friends just so you can move me out to the middle of nowhere! And shut up Sadie. I wasn't talking to you"

"Don't you yell at your sister like that." His mother yelled focusing on the road. "I think the country life will do you good. You're seventeen years old, much too young to be half the things that you're doing."

"What am I doing that's so wrong, Mother?"

"You came home drunk the other night, you're always getting into fights, you've been suspended from school five times already, and I know you're having sex." She said keeping her eyes on the road. "Who knows how many girls you've slept with. You'd better be having 'safe' sex, and you'd better be respectful to these young ladies."

"That's enough mom!" Roy shouted. "I simply asked you what I was doing wrong in your eyes. I didn't need you to go into a big long speech about sex."

"What's sex?" The four year old innocently asked from the back seat.

Roy looked back at his little sister before sighing "I'm going to sleep wake me up when we get there."

Roy woke up several hours later and looked out the car window. "I only see trees and fields. You're sure there's a town around here somewhere right?"

"We'll be there in about fifteen minutes." His mother smiled.

The last fifteen minutes were spent in silence except for Sadie's occasional humming in the back of the car.

"We're here." Roy's mother said in a happy singsong voice as she turned the station wagon up an old dirt driveway.

"That's just great." Roy mumbled as he stepped out of the car. He looked up at the old farmhouse and frowned. "You have got to be kidding me. There's no way that is the house you bought."

"Of course it is. Why else would we be here, sweetie?"

Roy was just about to complain about the house when a woman's voice cut in. "You must be the mustang family."

"Yes we are, I'm Mary, this is my daughter Sadie, and this is my son Roy." Ms. Mustang smiled shaking the woman's hand.

"I'm Alyssa Hughes, welcome to Carrick." Alyssa smiled. "You know, Roy, I have a son who's about your age. I'll send him over to meet you later."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Roy mumbled grabbing a box out of the car.

"Don't mind him. He's just upset about moving." Mary smiled picking up Sadie.

"Mom, the door's locked!" Roy shouted as he kicked the door.

"I don't have the key to the house yet. Mr. Fassio is bringing it in another two hours." Mary Mustang shouted over to her son.

Roy dropped his box on the porch and sighed. "Why the hell did we leave so early then? What am I supposed to do for two hours?"

"Take your sister and explore the town." Mary smiled as she handed Sadie to him.

Roy frowned and sat his little sister on the ground. "I don't want to walk around this stupid place."

"Come on Roy!" Sadie smiled as she grabbed Roy's pant leg.

Alyssa smiled as she watched the two siblings walk down the driveway. "If you ever need a babysitter I live in the house right across from you."

"Thank you that's very kind of you." Mary said pulling her red hair up into a ponytail.

"Can I pick flowers for mommy, Roy?" Sadie asked her black pigtails bouncing up and down as she ran in circles around her big brother.

"Do what you want." Roy mumbled as he sat down and leaned against a tree with his eyes closed.

"Hi ya! You must be the new kid." An overly happy voice came from behind Roy.

"Go away." Roy snapped without opening an eye.

"Aww come on. With an attitude like that you'll never make any friends in this town. My name's Maes."

"I don't care now go away."

"I just wanted to welcome you to our town." Maes sighed.

"Sadie, quit picking flowers lets go." Roy sighed as he began to stand up. "Sadie?"

"Who's Sadie?" Maes asked looking around for another person.

"Shit! Sadie! This isn't funny! Stop playing your little games and come out." Roy shouted, as he frantically looked for his little sister.

"Calm down. What does this Sadie person look like and who is she?" Maes asked as he cleaned his glasses.

Roy took a deep breath trying to calm down as he pulled a wallet out of his jeans. "She's my little sister. She looks like this."

"She's so cute!" Maes squealed as he looked at the picture Roy showed him. He quickly pulled out his wallet and began to shove pictures of a cat into Roy's face. "This is Fluffy. She's my cat, isn't she just the most adorable cat you've ever seen?"

"I don't care about your stupid cat! I need to find my sister." Roy shouted as he shoved the pictures back at the other teen. "Sadie where are you?"

"Sadie, come out where ever you are your big brother's worried about you!" Maes shouted.

"Roy." Roy said as he began to walk further down the path they were on.

"What? Who's Roy?" Maes asked as he chased after him.

"My name is Roy."

"Roy! Catch me!" Sadie shouted from a near by tree.

"Sadie you climb down here right now! We're going home."

"Catch me!" She shouted again

"Sadie, I'm not going to catch you now come down here!" Roy yelled losing his temper with the girl.

"I'll catch you!" Maes shouted as he ran over to the tree the little girl was in.

"Ready?" She smiled as she braced herself to jump into Maes open arms.

"I'm ready. On the count of three. One. Two..."

"Sadie, don't you dare jump out of that tree. If you do I swear I'll never talk to you again." Roy snapped.

"Ok." Sadie frowned as sheslowly climbed down the tree.

"Come on we're going home. Mom should have the key by now." Roy sighed as he grabbed Sadie by the hand.

"Who are you?" Sadie asked as she looked up at Maes.

"I'm your brother's best friend. My name is Maes Hughes." He smiled

Roy sighed. "You're not my best friend. I just met you so how the heck can you be my best friend?"

"Because we live right across the road from each other." Maes smiled.

"That is not a road it's a dirt path. There are no roads here. You walk everywhere there's one restaurant, a doctors office,and a shopping center that's all I noticed in this town. You have to drive to the next town just to go to work." Roy sighed.

"Well, at least we don't have to go to the next town that's five whole minutes away to go to school. We'll walk to school together every morning." Maes said looking over at Roy.

"He's silly." Sadie said looking up at Maes then to Roy. "I like him."

"See your little sister likes me. Now why don't you like me?"

"You're not right in the head are you?" Roy asked as he turned to walk up their driveway.

"Maes. I see you already met the Mustangs." Alyssa smiled at her son who was still following Roy around.

"Did you get the key yet mom? I have to pee." Roy said as he walked up beside her.

"Here you go don't lose it." Mary said handing him the key.

"Thank goodness." Roy said as he ran to the house.

"Well, I guess Maes and I should probably get going. If you need any help you can give us a call." Alyssa said writing her phone number down on a slip of paper.

"Thank you so much. Your family is welcomed over here anytime."

"I'll stay and help you guys unpack." Maes smiled.

"That's so sweet of you." Mary saidpicking up a box.

"I'll be home later mom." Maes said as he helped Mary unload the back of her station wagon.

"What are you still doing here?" Roy asked as he walked outside to get some boxes out of the car.

"I'm helping you unpack what's it look like."

"Your cat misses you. Maybe you should go home to see it." Roy sighed grabbing boxes with his name scribbled on them.

"Fluffy will be just fine without me for a few hours." Maes said following Roy into the house.

"I'm guessing that you want to pick what room you want?" Roys motherasked asshe walked down the stairs. "You better hurry up before Sadie picks which room she'd like."

"Thanks mom." Roy said as he walked up the stairs.

"You should pick this one!" Maes said as he walked into a room across the hall.

"Why what's so special about this room? It looks exactly the same as all the other rooms in this stupid house." Roy sighed dropping his bag of clothes and the box he was holding.

"You pick this room?" Mary asked from the door way.

"Yeah I guess. Real quick question." Roy said yawning.

"What's up?"

"Our beds are back home with dad. What are we gonna sleep on?"

"Did you bring your sleeping bag like I said to?"

"No. I didn't think I'd actually need my sleeping bag."

Mary sighed. "Why else would I tell you to bring a sleeping bag?"

"He can stay at my house." Maes said. "We've got a spare room."

"Your family has done enough for us already." Mary smiled.

"He's my friend. It's ok if he stays the night. We can stay up and watch movies all night and eat junk food."

"And then we can do each other's hair and makeup." Roy joked.

"Well, it sounds like you two boys will have fun tonight. Roy, can you unpack some stuff before you go over there?"

"Sure thing mom."

"You're kidding about doing each other's hair and make up right?" Maes asked.

"No, I wasn't joking." Roy said walking out of the room.

"Umm."

"Yes, I'm joking you idiot. Now come on."


End file.
